


someone will remember us, even in another time

by lonelyghosts



Series: life on earth c [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, Heteronormativity, Mythology - Freeform, Origin Myths, Religion, Worldbuilding, troll racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: Earth C has waited a long time for its creators.(An introduction to the gods of Earth C).





	1. a brief overview

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> this is basically a way to introduce my series about life on earth c, which explores what the world is like there. imo the world is basically like ours except trolls & carapacians & consorts exist (and have been persecuted for a long time). consorts tend to live in the wild and keep to themselves bc in the past humans have treated them poorly. 
> 
> earth c's religious system is the same as earth except in all religions everyone who won the game is mentioned and a Serious component of the religion. roles differ based on religion. there is, however, a religion based entirely around the gods which got really popular at the end of the 19th century and stayed popular till the kids arrived. 
> 
> they got some things wrong though lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods of Earth C have many stories. Here is the one that is generally told.

There are a large amount of variations upon the tales of the gods. These stories are notoriously split on the gods’ origin; for example, the Christian Bible names the gods as ‘the helpers of God, who carried out his will’, wheareas the religions focused on the gods alone say that the gods were children from other worlds that created this one upon the destruction of their own worlds. It is widely agreed upon that the gods underwent ‘trials' of a sort in their quest to create this world.

The gods, in their quest, encountered many enemies. Among them were the Jack-Men, men from Derse, a moon where some gods slept, who turned against them; the White Doctor, a manipulative predator who led to the fall of the Seer of Light and the cycle of revenge that occurred between the Maid of Time, the Seer of Mind, and the Thief of Light; the Sylph of Light, a once-god who attempted to secure glory for herself; the Bard of Rage, a god who went mad and became evil; the Condesce, a troll-queen whose world was destroyed and who vowed to take revenge; and the Lord of Time, who worked to devour the universe and everything that existed, save himself.

The gods also encountered allies, such as the Peregrine Mendicant, a counterpart to one of the Jack-Men; the Rogue Knight of Soul, a green and orange being who was full of riotous joy; and the Thief of Life, a ghostly semblance of the Condesce who had sacrificed herself and her world to create one that was supposed to be better, and who led the final fight against the Lord of Time. There were others, of course, too many to name, such as the Orange Knight and the Red Heir, the Cobalt Page, the Purple Lioness, and the Blue Ancestor, but they were not often mentioned in the myths in comparison to others.

Many individual myths speak to bits and fragments of the complete story of the gods’ journey. Organizations, authors, and other groups have compiled these myths into a loosely tied together canon surrounding the tale. However, there are holes in these stories and canons, which cannot be accounted for.

One example of this phenomenon is a section of the Book of Sburb, which speaks of an attack made after the gods reunited to attack the Condesce. In the ensuing fight, the Sylph of Light interfered in an attempt to take over the battle, unleashing the Bard of Rage on the battlefield. Instead of helping, the Bard attacked his lover, the Seer of Mind, as the Sylph of Light attacked the Condesce and the gods she had enslaved, the Maid of Life and the Witch of Space. In the ensuing battle, the Sylph of Space, the Knight of Time, the Witch of Space, the Knight of Blood, the Maid of Life, the Page of Hope, the Bard of Rage, and the Sylph of Light herself were killed.

Shortly after, the Prince of Heart ‘succumbed to nonexistence’ (widely disputed as a translation or euphemism of some sort) and the Seer of Light died due to injuries encurred going after the Condesce. Part of the scroll that the Book cites as the source of this myth was burnt and could not be recovered, which accounts for a gap in knowledge regarding what happened after that.

However, the next unburnt section of scroll speaks of a reunion among many of the gods that mirrors one held before that point, in which the Seer of Light, Sylph of Space, Knight of Time, Mage of Doom, Knight of Blood, Maid of Time, and the Seer of Mind reunite. Only in this version of the reunion, the Thief of Light is present as well. This poses a problem, because the Thief of Light had died earlier in the myths according to the very same scroll, supposedly permanently; yet she sits among them regardless.

Some authors have attempted to understand what happened in that gap. One account says that the three survivors of the massacre- the Seer of Mind, the Rogue of Void, and the Heir of Breath- used a secret power referenced earlier in the myths to rewrite the history of what had happened. This has some proof in myth- the secret power is referenced by multiple sources- but is not outright known.

The gods that are considered ‘true' gods are those who survived their quest and worked together to create a new world; however, others are mentioned, namely the Page of Breath (killed by the Thief of Light), the Rogue of Heart (killed by the Bard of Rage), the Heir of Void (killed by the Bard of Rage), the Bard of Rage (turned against the true gods in order to serve the Lord of Time), the Prince of Hope (turned against the true gods in order to serve one of the Jack-Men and killed by the Sylph of Space), and the Witch of Life (killed by the Prince of Hope).

Another group of gods are mentioned. They are the ancestors of some of the gods, and participated in their own quest to create a new universe. However, they failed in their attempts, and were sentenced to wander forever in the lands where walk the dreamers and the dead. While there are many of them, the only two who are truly important within any myths are the Sylph of Light and the Thief of Life.

There are fifteen true gods. They are the Heir of Breath, the Knight of Time, the Seer of Light, the Witch of Space, the Maid of Time, the Mage of Doom, the Knight of Blood, the Sylph of Space, the Seer of Mind, the Thief of Light, the Maid of Life, the Prince of Heart, the Rogue of Void, the Page of Hope, and the Muse of Space, and their myths end with this:

_These gods came to us when we were young and raised us. Someday, they will come again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to make this clear now bc this is going to be touched upon in later chapters and in later installments and i dont want ppl to start reading this and have it hit them hard
> 
> in this verse, earth c DOES have homophobia + transphobia + etc. this is largely because i as a nb lesbian have difficulty connecting to stories + experiences re: being gay and/or trans where homophobia isnt a thing? dealing w/ internalized homophobia is an essential part of how i realized my sexuality and having to deal w/ homophobes irl is also a significant part of my life and how i deal w/ my sexuality and connect with other gays. so i decided that in this verse earth c does have those issues
> 
> thank u for reading this much. i love yall <3


	2. the maid of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maid of Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote is from the shitty horoscopes series by amrit brar! there were a lot of quotes i was tempted to use for aradia but i settled on this one.   
> other quote contenders:   
> "most people blush before death / she just steps off" - anne carson  
> "pick a place and die there" - amrit brar  
> "the sooner you accept your impending expiration, the sooner you can stop trying to swallow the sun" - amrit brar  
> "lies you have told yourself- your humanity is the biggest burden you will have to bear." - amrit brar

> _You might not be afraid to die, but that doesn't mean you're ready._

The Goddess who has dominion over time is most well known as the Maid of Time. Her other titles are the Lady Reaper, the Clockwork Witch, the Woman of the Thousand-Deaths, Skullwearer, the Queen of Bones, She Who Wanders, and the Witness of Armageddon.

The Maid of Time takes the sign of Aries (see Figure One). She bears the crest of Time, as does her brother god the Knight. The crest is portrayed in Figure Two; it symbolizes the passage of time, which continues on like clockwork and does not fail. Burgundy is the Maid of Time's sacred color, specifically the hex code #a10000. 

>  
> 
> _Figures One and Two; the Aries symbol and the Time Crest, specifically._

Other symbols that are used to convey the Maid's presence are whips, animal skulls (particularly those of a boar, ram, or other horned or antlered animal), archaeological tools, the mineral quartz, music boxes, fedoras, wheels, and rusted metal. 

The Maid is usually depicted as a tall female, usually human, with dark eyes and long, curly black hair, wearing the robes of her godhood. Her robes consist of a long red tunic emblazoned with the Timecrest and a pair of short pants which extend to slightly below the knee, where they bunch slightly. She also wears a dark red hood over her hair, and white bandages are wrapped around her calves. She wears a pair of flat black shoes with red soles.

She is normally very skinny, to the point of being gaunt or emaciated, and her head is, upon occasion, replaced by the skull of a ram. She is sometimes depicted as a corpse who has been possessed by her spirit. Other times she is portrayed as a woman or statue made out of metal. Early art that depicted her in this state had her as woman made of stone; one small statuette recovered from a shrine from the fifth century was made out of silver. In the industrial age, portrayals shifted to depict her as made out of sleek, polished metal, with rivets across her body and animatronic red eyes. Notably, her sign is in this case drawn in an indigo shade. This portrayal rises from one of the sole myths that focuses solely on the Maid of Time. 

The story lays out how the Maid of Time died before the beginning of the quest due to a cycle of revenge that was perpetuated by the Thief of Light and encouraged by the White Doctor. She persisted despite her death as a ghostly spirit due to sheer determination, knowing that it was not yet her fate to die, and she managed to begin her quest in this manner. The Heir of Void, who was infatuated with her, presented her with a gift in hopes of earning her favor- a robotic body, one of his color, for her to possess. She accepted, gratefully, and descended into the vessel. However, she soon realized that there was a catch- the Heir of Void had cursed the heart of the vessel with a spell of love, to bind the Maid's heart to him and him alone. The Maid was furious at this treachery and tore the bewitched organ from her breast, slamming it down on the grown and shattering it. Later, the Maid was gifted a new body identical to the one she had before her death, but she is still sometimes depicted as a girl made of metal with a torn breast from which wires protrude and a missing heart.

Often she is shown holding a scroll or paper. This may be unfurled to reveal a message or clutched in one hand, having been rolled up. If the message is revealed, it may reveal any number of images, phrases, or sayings, normally ones that remark on the passage of time. In the other hand she may hold a whip, sword, or other weapon. Another common depiction shows her with a corvid (normally a raven or crow) on her finger, representing her connection to the Knight of Time as two deities with the same dominion.

She is regularly surrounded by black or blue in paintings, which represents her eternal nature in a world that is subject to decay. Her face may be painted white and black to symbolize a skull. Around her are often bones that have bleached white due to the passage of time, representing how all lives must end. 

The Maid of Time has dominion, along with the Knight, over the passage of time. While the Knight specifically focuses on choices and the breaking of timelines, however, the Maid has a focus on death and the decay of life as it passes. She is the goddess that withers the world and its inhabitants away, and for that reason she is a controversial goddess, often blamed when people die. This misinterprets the Maid's role, however; the Maid is not a goddess who reaps the dead, rather one who observes the flow of time and its effects. 

Other dominions that the Maid of Time presides over include fate, foreknowledge, old age, archaeology, rebirth, destruction, spirits, and endings. She is the patron of archaeologists, the dying, the sick, fighting children, ghosts (if, of course, you believe in such things), and those who are manipulated into relationships. 

The Maid of Time is frequently celebrated at funerals. She is also celebrated in the month of April and in the last week of October, specifically around Halloween and during All Saint's Day or All Souls Day. In cultures that celebrate Ela Dia De Los Muertos, she is frequently invoked and part of the celebration, and in those where the Hungry Ghost Festival is celebrated, she is often given a plate. One specific holiday unique to her worship is the Day of the Singing Dead, where participants are expected to play music that honors those who have died. 

World religions differ on the Maid of Time's history and her experiences. However, the consensus is generally that she was among the deities and yet apart from them, an outsider and loner who mostly preferred her own company. Of the other deities she is considered closest with the Knight of Time and the Mage of Doom- the Knight due to their shared dominion and the Mage due to several references to them as a pair. It is said that the Mage was the Maid's lover, but that tragedy befell the two of them and that they ended up separating as a result. There is much speculation on the specifics of the tragedy, but it is generally agreed upon that the Thief of Light was involved.

The Maid of Time, alongside the Mage of Doom, the Knight of Blood, the Seer of Mind, the Thief of Light, and the Sylph of Space, is often referred to as having different 'origins' in respect to the other deities. What this means is unclear. Of the Maid's deeds in the creation of the world, it is mostly agreed upon that the Maid was one of the driving forces behind the circumstances that allowed the others to create the world. In the Great Battle that allowed the world to be created, the Maid was said to have helped to bring the deities into the place where dwelt the Maid of Life, the Rogue of Void, the Page of Hope, and the Prince of Heart, as well as having fought one of the Jack-Men, who wanted to bring chaos to the world, and the Lord of Time, who attempted to eat the universe in an effort to satisfy his need for violence and chaos. Before this world was created, the Maid of Time was the one who witnessed the ending of the old worlds that had come before this one, and she stayed to watch their destruction; thus the title "The Witness Of Armageddon". 


	3. mage of doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mage of Doom.

> If ignorance is bliss, then knowing will be the death of me.

The God who has dominion over Doom is known as the Mage of Doom. His other titles are the Double God, He-Who-Wears-Two-Faces, The Vacillator, The God of Small Irritations, The Divider, He Whose Name Is Secret, and The Beekeeping God.

The Mage of Doom takes the sign of Gemini (see Figure 1). He bears the crest of Doom (see Figure Two), which belongs to him alone- the Mage of Doom does not have a brother or sister god, unlike the sisters the Sylph, Muse, and Witch of Space or the brother and sister Knight and Maid of Time, or the Thief and Seer of Light. The skull represents the knowledge that he carries of the fate of all people and of the universe itself. His sacred color is a slightly green yellow, specifically the hex code #a1a100.

 

>   
> 
> Figures One and Two; the Gemini Sign and the Doom crest, respectively.

Other symbols that belong to the Mage are fire, lightning, brains, technology, beehives, 3D glasses (modern), honey, and red and blue eyes. In addition, symmetrical pairs tend to denotate the Mage's dominion as well. 

The Mage is usually depicted as a tall, imposing man. He is typically a human and his attire and body are split down the middle, one side being red and the other being blue. More recently he has been shown holding computers, which is indicative of his control over technology. Sometimes he is shown with one white eye and one black eye; however, this is rare. He is nearly always wearing glasses with a red left lens and a blue right lens, representing his eyes, which are also these colors. 

Unlike other gods, the Mage is never shown holding a weapon or a strife specibi. Instead, his hands glow with red and blue power. Some troll theorists have posited that the Mage is in fact a troll, likely a yellowblood, and that this power is a sign of particularly powerful psionics; however, this theory is largely regarded as unreliable, based in little more than wishful thinking. 

He holds dominion over binary choices and opposites, as well as knowledge and power. It is said in myths that the Mage could hear the screams of those who were soon to die within his ears, and that it tormented him till the end of his days. He controls curiosity, progress, and discovery, but he also controls rules, deadlines, obstacles, and limits. Considering his nature of duality, this makes sense. The Mage is the patron of computer programmers and those who are proficient with technology, both blue and white collar workers, the working class, and those who suffer from disabilities and mental health conditions.

In terms of mentions within myth, the Mage remains consistently mysterious. It is said that he was manipulated by the Thief of Light into killing his lover, the Maid of Time, and that his actions in that regard haunted him for years. In that time, he took comfort in the embrace of the Witch of Life, who wiped his tears and aided him into regaining trust in himself, and this developed into a romance. However, the Witch's former paramour, the Prince of Hope, was enraged by the way that the Witch "had left him for one who was of such lower stature". The details of the Mage's lower stature are not elaborated upon within known myths. 

The Prince, seething with envy, turned to the side of the Jack-Men in desperation. He approached the Witch of Life with an ultimatum- to join him or to be killed. The Mage, furious at the Prince's actions, stepped forth to battle him, but the Prince triumphed, knocking the Mage into a temporary death. The Witch, betrayed and raging, attempted to attack the Prince in turn, but he murdered her as well. These actions were part of the catalyst for an internal bloodbath within the ranks of the gods, one that ended with the Page of Breath, the Rogue of Heart, the Heir of Void, the Witch of Life, and the Prince of Hope dead. 

After this point in the myths, the Mage's presence is almost nonexistent. He appears to do battle with the Lord of Time in the final fight, and he uses his abilities to thrust the other Gods forward in their journey, but other than that he does not appear. Reasons regarding this sudden disappearance are unknown.

 


	4. the knight of blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight of Blood.

>  Remarkable that one plane of existence can host so much (and so little) distance; the spaces between people, ideals, fingertips, the sky and the sea. 

The God who has dominion over blood is most well known as the Knight of Blood. His other titles are the Signless, the Leader-Savior, the Reformer, the Sufferer, the Hidden Symbol, the Gray Silence, He Who Stands For What Is Right, and the Binder of the Blood.

The Knight of Blood takes the symbol of Cancer (see Figure One). He bears the crest of Blood (see Figure Two), which, like the Doomcrest and the Mage of Doom, belongs to him alone, as the Knight of Blood lacks a sibling god. The wound represents the Knight's binding of all, regardless of their difference; in the end, we all bleed. 

> ( _Figures One and Two- the symbol of Cancer and of Blood, respectively._ )

Other symbols used with connotations of the Knight are bright red blood, or simply blood in general. He is also associated with crabs, trolls that are low on the 'hemospectrum', sickles, capitalized letters, the color grey, smoke, cloaks or other concealing clothing, foul language, and screaming. He is unique in that he is associated with two sacred colors: one being the hex code of #626262 and the other shared with his fellow god, the Knight of Time, the hex code #e00707. However, considering the fact that the color is associated with the Knight of Time as well, he is more typically referenced with gray than with red.

The Knight is normally portrayed as a small, broad troll; thus, he is gray-skinned, black-haired, and has a pair of orange yellow horns on his head. The Knight's horns are typically relatively small compared to those of a healthy adult troll, and he wears a thick black wool sweater that bears his symbol upon it. He is often portrayed as scowling and grouchy, with bright burning red eyes due to his mutation. He holds a pair of sickles in his hands- these are his choice of weaponry.

Within the myths, the Knight's blood color is a bright candy red. The myths reveal that in previous worlds, trolls practiced discrimination based off blood color, and the Knight languished at the bottom of the bloodcaste. His blood color is an uncommon 'mutation'. In our world, this blood mutation is considered quite rare, but not nearly as uncommon as it described in the myths. 

The Knight is considered a fairly controversial god, due to his race as a troll, who experience significant discrimination to this day. There are many conspiracy theories regarding the Knight's role in the myths, positing that it was the Knight who was responsible for much of the death and destruction. One specific case of this is the ongoing theory that the Knight of Blood was in league with the Prince of Hope, and thus did not intervene when the Prince murdered the Witch of Life and the Sylph of Space, and attempted to kill the Mage of Doom. However, the Knight is less controversial than the only other confirmed troll god, the Sylph of Space.

The Knight is often shown holding a pair of sickles- one dripping blood, and one harvesting crops- or with open hands that bleed bright red. These are meant to show his duality as a god of both war and peace. He is typically shown preaching or instructing others, as the Knight took on a leadership role for many of the myths. 

As the Knight of Blood, the Knight represents what binds us all together- blood. Whether it be family ties, the blood of covenants bound together, or blood spilled in war, the Knight holds dominion over all of it. Thus, he cultivates a relatively wide following despite his controversy as a troll, and is worshipped by family units, fellowships, and military leaders. He is the patron of warriors and soldiers, of members of fellowships, of siblings not bound together by the water of the womb, of leaders of all types, and of those who are forced to make difficult decisions.

There are many myths surrounding the Knight. A well-known myth is that of the Heir and the Knight. Before the Heir entered the Game, he was unknowledgeable and naive. The Knight, who suffered along with his friends due to the naivéte of the decisions the Heir of Breath, the Knight of Time, the Seer of Light, and the Witch of Space made, attempted to stop the future from occurring by leaving the Heir messages in the past, before he had committed the acts that hurt him. However, the Knight spoke in his typical abrasive dialect, which was disturbing and insulting to the Heir and his friends- specifically, the Witch. Thus, in the process of trying to create a bond between the two groups, he only hurt his relationship with them, and alienated him from them, which made cooperation more difficult.

This myth is often viewed as a tale on how one's actions, regardless of their intentions, can alienate others, and is a tale that shows the Knight's difficulties in his attempts to grow into his power. 

The Knight has many strong relationships with others, many of which are considered controversial. The Knight entered a moirallegiance- a form of relationship within 'troll culture' that is equivalent to a very close, somewhat romantic friendship- with the Bard of Rage. But this relationship was doomed and fell apart when the Bard betrayed his fellows and turned to the Lord of Time. The Knight was torn apart over this betrayal, and often blamed himself for the Bard's actions. 

The Knight was also close with the Seer of Mind, who was quite dear to him. In their youth, the Seer and the Knight danced upon the edge of a relationship, teasing and flirting but never taking the first step. Alas, the Seer of Mind grew tired with the Knight's inability to make a decision and eventually left him for another, and the Knight regretted his own failures and how they hurt the first woman he had ever loved.

In platonic endeavors, the Knight found more success. He was close with his fellow troll deity, the Sylph of Space, and she often provided comfort to him when he was wracked with guilt and self-hatred. Having originated from the same world as the Mage of Doom, the Maid of Time, the Thief of Light, and the other deities, he was friends with them as well. And though he had originally clashed with the Knight of Time, they eventually bonded together and became close over the three years they spent together on the journey to the Great Battle, and were considered dear friends after.

However, the Knight did at last find love in another. During the time he spent antagonizing the Witch of Space, he grew fond of her. The Witch was not so fond of him, however, and they often clashed over his attempts to aid her. At last, when time grew short, the Knight managed to aid the Witch, and she thanked him. It is said that when they reunited at the end of the world, they smiled and clasped one another in their arms and were content in their love for one another.

The Knight's role was to do battle against the Lord of Time. He did so, and was victorious alongside his many allies, bloodying the cherubim with his sickles and emerging successfully from the battle. In this way he is considered one of the most important gods in the Great Battle, and is well-worshipped by many. For the Knight of Blood is what ties us all together and brings us, lovers and friends and family, into groups that will fight for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jade: karkat pestered me and was incredibly mean to me during a hard time  
> karkat: i was awful to jade and acted really fucked up towards her  
> earth c: ah, yes, they're in love
> 
> quote is from shitty horoscopes by amrit brar.


	5. the sylph of space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sylph of Space.

> To labour in love. To toil in tenderness.

The Goddess who has Dominion over Space is most well known as the Sylph of Space, but she bears other titles. She is known as the Rainbow Drinker, the Earth-Mother, She Who Revs The Chainsaw (modern), the Mothwoman, the Jadeshaper, She Who Tends The Garden, and the Trollqueen. 

The Sylph of Space takes the symbol of Virgo (see Figure One). She bears the crest of Space (see Figure Two). Unlike the Doomcrest and the Bloodcrest, the Spacecrest is shared among three different goddesses: the Witch of Space, the Muse of Space, and of course, the Sylph herself. The spiral figure represents the roles that the Goddesses of Space fulfilled, as well as being a symbol of the galaxy as a whole. Her sacred color is jade, more specifically the hex code #008141.

> _(Figures One and Two, respectively)._

Since the Sylph has sister goddesses, the Spacecrest is not necessarily an indication of the Sylph. Symbols that are more closely associated with the Sylph are the matriorb (a symbol of troll birth, a gray rock the size of a basketball with protruding orange horns all over it), glowing white skin, moths, vampires and myths surrounding them, the stone of jade, infants and children (regardless of race or species), caverns or caves, sunlight, chainsaws, sharp teeth, frogs, stomach wounds, asymmetry, and lipstick (particularly black, purple, or green lipstick).

The Sylph is canonically known as a woman of the troll species, specifically of the jade caste. She is depicted as a tall, imposing figure, either with the typical gray skin of trolls or with skin of glowing white color, and long white canines that protrude from her mouth. She typically has short black hair and orange horns, one of which (the right horn) is slightly curved inward. The other (the left horn) has a hook that descends from the side and points outward. Occasionally, she is depicted with a bleeding green wound from her abdomen. In her hands she may hold a chainsaw or a tube of lipstick (which is typically seen as a disguised version of said chainsaw).

Glowing white skin is a characteristic associated with rainbow drinkers, who make up approximately 3% of all jadeblooded female trolls. The Sylph is one of them, reportedly the first rainbow drinker, and her myths detail some of what rainbow drinkers experience. The Sylph's Awakening as a rainbow drinker is detailed in myth and is hotly debated in academia today.

In the great massacre begun by the Prince of Hope, the Sylph saw the Prince attack the Mage of Doom and kill the Witch of Life and was enraged by this. She attacked him with her chainsaw, but the Prince was quicker. He used his white science to destroy the matriorb she carried and to puncture her through the abdomen, and the Sylph fell, seemingly dead. The Knight of Blood raced to her side and kissed her in attempt to wake her, but it was fruitless. He wept over her, but saw that the Mage was still clinging to life and moved to tending him, leaving the room. A short while after, the Seer of Mind, investigating the deaths, entered the room where this tragedy occurred, but saw that the Sylph's corpse was gone, though jade blood still stained the floor. 

Later, the Thief of Light, the Prince of Hope, and the Bard of Rage confronted one another, and prepared for a great three-way duel. However, the Sylph burst among them a mere moment before the fight was to begin. She incapacitated the Bard, punched the Thief hard enough that the Thief flew several meters, and cut the Prince of Hope in half as revenge for his murder.

Exactly how the Sylph was revived from her death is unknown. Some posit that her rainbow drinker abilities awakened upon her death, and she was revived as a result. Others say that the Knight of Blood, unaware of his own power, granted a boon upon her when he wept over her, and his tears made her the first rainbow drinker. There is no additional information on which is correct, and it is likely to remain a mystery.

The Sylph is a relatively controversial figure in history, due to the fact that the Sylph is not considered a 'household god' the way her troll counterpart is, even though she is the patron of motherhood and of children. Indeed, there are small churches dedicated to the theory that the Prince of Hope was manipulated into his killing spree, and that the Sylph of Space is evil for having killed him. However, these are very small sects, and not at all indicative of the majority of the world. 

The Sylph patronizes mothers, especially first-time mothers who are reluctant and afraid of what motherhood will bring. She also patronizes seamstresses, gardeners, those of a sapphic disposition (though this is a more modern patronization), tailors, and those who pine for a love that does not know of their affections. 

In terms of relationships, the Sylph is relatively secluded in comparison to many of her counterparts. Before their epic journey, the Sylph was very close with the Thief of Light, and it is theorized that she had romantic feelings for the Thief, considering her relationship with the Seer of Light; however, this has not been confirmed. The Sylph was a dear friend towards the Knight of Blood and the Knight of Time, and a friend also to the Witch of Space due to their shared crest. Most controversial of her relationships is the one she has with the Seer of Light.

Before the early nineteenth century, most worshippers believed that the Sylph and the Seer of Light were very close friends. Some had pushed for the viewing of their relationship as a romantic one; most notably, Sappho made numerous references to the pair in her love poetry towards other women, writing that 'Mother, I cannot weave; the slender Sylph has overcome me with longing for a girl' (Sylph is sometimes translated as Aphrodite). However, the prevailing notion was that the Seer and the Sylph were sworn friends, incredibly dear to one another.

In 1822, an archaeological dig in northern Russia found a preserved scroll in an old temple of the Sylph. This scroll spoke of an encounter between the Sylph and the Seer that is decidedly romantic in nature, in which they refer to one another as wives and lovers and kiss multiple times. It was originally regarded as a fake, but analysis revealed that the writing style, as well as the condition of the parchment and the ink used, matched with other genuine scrolls. It caused extreme controversy, and was hotly debated by religious scholars and experts for many decades. The discovery of more scrolls that corroborated the original tale further incensed the argument. By 1907, the Sylph and the Seer's relationship was accepted as part of the holy canon.

In the final battle, the Sylph was instrumental in the creation of this new world. She went before an ancient being known as Echidna, who is the creator of worlds, and begged an audience, which Echidna granted. The Sylph asked Echidna to release a frog (this is largely regarded as a euphemism or a symbol for something else), and Echidna granted it to her. This frog was used to create the world, and without the Sylph's intervention, there would have been no world for which we could live upon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote is from shitty horoscopes by amrit brar.


	6. the seer of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seer of Mind.

> An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A knife for the ribs.

The Goddess who has dominion over Mind is most well known as the Seer of Mind. She also bears the names of Lady Justice, the Blinded One, the Carrier of the Scale, the Scenter, the Legislacerator, the Judger of the Worthy, and She Who Ties The Noose.

The Seer of Mind takes the symbol of Libra (see Figure One). She bears the crest of Mind (see Figure Two), and as is true for the bearers of the Doomcrest and the Bloodcrest, she has no gods to share her duties with. The teal circle in the middle represents knowledge, and the tendrils extending away from it represent curiosity, and the new knowledges that forays into the unknown bestoy upon us. Her associated color is teal, specifically the hex code #008282.

> (Figures One and Two).

The Seer of Mind shares no sibling gods, and thus the Mindcrest is a sure-fire signifier of her presence. However, she has many other symbols, including red blindfolds, red eyes, the color red in general, canes and swords (frequently in conjunction with one another), dragons (typically white, with red eyes), nooses, plushies, chalk, and a coin with one scratched side. 

The Seer is canonically known as a human woman, typically tall and thin with ginger hair, though interpretations vary. She wears whatever constitutes or has constituted a lawyer's uniform in the area where she is being worshipped. In modern times she normally wears a formal suit of some sort, but in olden times she could be seen wearing anything from a white  _chiton_  in Greece to the  _Shenyi_ in the Shang dynasty. The Seer is sometimes shown with a red bandage over her eyes to represent her blindness; if not, she is shown with her eyes open. Her eyes lack pupils or irises and only have a vast red schlera. She is always shown holding a red cane with a dragon head, which is shown to conceal two blades that the Seer uses in battle.  

The Seer's blindness is the subject of one of the few myths that deal with the time before the Gods began their quest to remake their worlds. Of these myths, this one- colloquially known as the Revenge Cycle- is perhaps the most well-known. The earliest known text describing the myth is as follows: 

> In the olden days, when the Gods were not yet Gods and were only children, the Seer of Mind and the Thief of Light were dear friends to one another. However, the Thief of Light was tormented by a great spider* and was cruel because of her burden. One day, she pushed the Page of Breath off a cliff, robbing him of the use of his legs. The Maid of Time, his dear friend, was distraught, and raised the dead to torment the Thief. The Thief, desperate and sobbing, was confronted by the ghosts of her victims, and pleaded with the White Doctor to help her. The White Doctor, who lived to sow discord among the would-be Gods, manipulated the Thief into killing the Maid of Time. The Seer, who was shocked and hurt that a girl she had so loved could hurt others in this way, begged the Thief to stop, but found none of her words were meaningful. Resigned to her responsibility, the Seer told the White Doctor of an artifact of his, stolen long ago, that the Thief of Light had hidden away in her bedroom. Enraged by this, the Doctor broke the artifact apart with his anger from afar, creating a massive explosion that took the Thief's arm and an eye. Only through the aid of a nearby acquaintance, the Heir of Void, did she survive; he begrudgingly built her an arm of metal. And the Thief, so monstrous now without the Seer's love to redeem her in the eyes of others, had her own revenge in the end; she took hold of the Page's mind and used his own abilities to wake the Seer's dragon** from sleep, and through the dragon's jaws the Thief commanded that the Seer walk outside into the burning light of [untranslatable] and stare at its furious sun. And the Seer did so, and was blinded, and in this way the cycle of revenge was ended for a time. 

*= It is hotly debated whether this 'spider' is an actual spider or a metaphor for something else, and if so, what that metaphor stands for.

**= The dragon, later referred to as Pyralspite, was the Seer's guardian in her infancy. 

The myth of the Seer, the Maid, the Page, and the Thief serves to illustrate much of the Seer's convictions; namely, her dedication to justice above all else. Despite her friendship with the Thief, and despite the consequences that it would have for her later on, the Seer retaliated against the Thief for her murderous actions and brought justice for the Page and for the Maid, though it brought her great suffering.

The Seer patronizes lawyers and those who study law, judges, executioners, jury members, the disabled (specifically the blind), and those in abusive romantic relationships. However, explicitly disavowed by the Seer are corrupt lawyers or judges who use their power to sway the court in their own direction, for the Seer despises those who attempt to conceal the truth. 

In terms of relationships, the Seer is often associated with the Thief of Light, the Knight of Time, the Knight of Blood, and the Bard of Rage, who are considered to be the most important figures in her life. 

The Seer's relationship with the Thief has been a contentious one, often turbulent and bloody with significant collateral damage. As is articulated in the myth of the Revenge Cycle, the Seer and the Thief were dear friends in their childhood, but the Thief's destructive and often cruel tendencies destroyed their friendship before they undertook their Quest. Later, the Seer was forced to make a decision- spare the Thief, and doom her own self and others to death, or kill the Thief, and save not only her own life but the lives of her other friends as well.

She made the decision to kill the Thief, and stabbed her in the back. Despite knowing that the action was necessary, the Seer spent much time afterwards agonizing over the choice, and fell into a spiral of depression and self hatred which fueled her relationship with the Bard of Rage. As has been mentioned, however, whether the Thief of Light was ever truly killed was hotly debated, given that she seems to be alive and present later on without much explanation. In any case, the Seer and the Thief's friendship is largely regarded as a tragic one, despite the pair's later reconciliation.

In love, the Seer was also quite unlucky. The Knight of Blood was another of the Seer's dear friends, and they often exchanged small barbs of courtship or flirtation. But they were both quite young and timid, unwilling to take the final step for fear of being rejected, and the burgeoning romance between the two of them wilted as the Seer grew frustrated with the Knight's unwillingness to be honest and upfront about his emotions- but despite the death of their romance, they remained friendly with one another.

After having killed the Thief, the Seer was despondent and began to hate herself for having killed her oldest and dearest friend, even if it had been necessary for her survival. Desperate to feel hated by someone, the Seer engaged in a relationship with the Bard of Rage, a murderer and a juggalo clown (both very heinous offenses). This relationship was explicitly abusive in nature, and the Seer's self-esteem was further destroyed by his words and actions, to the point that she attempted to 'cure' her blindness- something she had once been quite proud of- with the aid of the Sylph of Light, though this only worsened her state of mind. 

The abuse in the relationship between the Bard & the Seer eventually turned to physical as well as emotional. This cumulated in the first and most disastrous of the 'final battles', when the Bard attacked and gravely injured the Seer when she attempted to force him to stop hurting others. The Sylph of Space and the Knight of Blood were incensed by this, and both attacked the Bard. The Knight was killed in the attack, but the Sylph took revenge and brutally destroyed the Bard. However, due to the 'retcon' of this battle and indeed, of many of the events following the Seer's execution of the Thief, this relationship never truly occurred, because the Thief, when alive, prevented her friend from entering a relationship with the Bard.

The Seer did, however, eventually find love with the Knight of Time. The two bonded as the Seer guided the Knight through his journey, and the Seer bore witness to much of the Knight of Time's hardships- his mourning over his guardian, his agonizing over his attempts to use his powers, and his difficulties with self-murder. In this last witnessing, the Seer realized how dear the Knight had become to her, and wept for the decision he had to make. Of all the couples in the myths, the Seer and the Knight are regarded as being largely inoffensive- the two of them having similar personalities and senses of humor.

In the end, the Seer's decisions helped guide the Quest to a happy ending. Without her, much of the tale would have ended poorly. She also participated in the final fight alongside the Knight of Time and the Prince of Heart, helping to defeat two of the Jackmen. Her guidance in this world is what gives us the sense of rightness and justice, and her judgement on all things is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh im actually like. not that opposed to daverezi? im vrisrezi + davekat till death, but of all the het couples in homestuck, daverezi isn't that bad? it's even kind of cute. theyd go skateboarding & eat at kitschy diners & wear awful couple costumes. despite that im always going to see their relationship as being this conversation:   
> dave: im not gay alright i dont have feelings for men i like women  
> terezi: H4H4H4 DONT YOU H4V3 TH4T G14NT CRUSH ON 3GB3RT THOUGH  
> dave: ok well you still havent convinced me that you werent like super in love with that vriska chick-  
> terezi: 1 H4V3 D3C1D3D TO L3T YOUR POSS1BL3 G4YN3SS GO UN3X4M1N3D. W3 4R3 BOTH SO STR41GHT  
> dave: the absolute straightest
> 
> the quote is from a libra horoscope in the shitty horoscopes book


	7. the thief of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thief of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some vriscourse!

 

> _You may not want to change, but the world is cruel. It will do it for you anyways._

The Goddess who has dominion over Light is known as the Thief of Light. Her other titles are the Luck-Stealer, the Roller of the Dice, She Who Will Not Be Ignored, the Spiderbitch (derogatory), the Pirate Queen, the Haunted Arachnid, and the Marquise. 

The Thief of Light takes the sign of Scorpio (see Figure 1). She bears the crest of Light (see Figure Two), which she shares with the Seer of Light. The bright yellow and orange represents the joy that luck and knowledge can bring, and the sun represents the myriad ways it can be used- in the same way that our sun is necessary for the growth of crops, but can just as easily bring destructive heat. Her sacred color is cobalt, more specifically the hex code #005682.

>   
> 
> (Figures One and Two).

The Thief of Light is bound to her sister, the Seer of Light, and thus a Lightcrest could be an indicator of either's presence. However, the Thief is symbolized by other items as well as the Light crest. She is represented by magic eightballs (though this is a more modern symbol), the number 8 in general, a single seven-pupiled eye, dice (typically eight 8-sided die), one metal arm, eyepatches, spiders & spiderwebs, games of chance, a blue-bladed scimitar, open sails, ships (typically a galleon or brigantine, but may also be depicted as a schooner or, in modern times, a yacht), maps, and treasure. 

The Thief of Light is canonically known as a tall and thin human woman with long waves of blonde hair. She typically wears a pirate's outfit, occasionally with a feathered tricorne, but has also been depicted in her robes of godhood. Such robes consist of an orange tunic with short sleeves and the Lightcrest emblazoned over her breast, along with a pair of short pants that are tucked into blood orange boots. She wears a long hood that flows past her shoulders into a cape, and in her hands she holds her famous Fluorite Octet, eight blue 8-sided die.

The Thief is a very controversial goddess. It is said that she killed many others before the great quest, but her controversy largely rises due to her treatment of the Page of Breath, who died as a result of her actions. She was abusive and demeaning towards him, and was responsible for the accident that took his legs in the Revenge Cycle. However, some have argued that the Thief's actions were a product of her environment, citing texts and old paintings that depict her cowering below a gigantic spider, which is thought to be a representation of the Thief's mother. 

Upon ascending to godhood, the Thief took her ill-treatment of the Page even further. The Page confronted her about the ways she had mistreated him, and challenged her to a duel to the death, telling her that he could not allow her to endanger their friends. The Thief mocked him and, as he attempted to rush her with a lance, she grabbed the weapon from his hands. Using his own weapon, the Thief stabbed the Page through the chest and threw him from the cliff they fought upon.

This murder has its own small controversies, specifically due to the fact that the Page was the instigator of the duel. Most agree that while the Thief was bound to retaliate for her own survival, murdering the Page was unnecessary, as she could easily have subdued him without using lethal force. Some argue, however, that the Thief would not have let the Page go due to his promise to ensure her death, as sparing him would mean that later he would attack her once more.

For murdering the Page, the Thief faced punishment- not only for what she had done but for what she would do. The Thief planned to fly off to find a Jack-Man and kill him, unaware that such actions would doom her allies. Her dearest friend, the Seer of Mind, pronounced her guilty and proposed a coin flip to determine if the Thief would be allowed to leave or to stay. Both the Thief and the Seer were aware of the double meaning of the word  _leave_ \- the Seer was threatening to kill the Thief if she left. The Thief scoffed at this, judging the Seer to be unable to kill her due to the love that both still bore for one another.

On this count, however, she was dead wrong. The Seer, aware that letting the Thief leave would doom not only herself but the Knight of Blood as well, pierced the Thief through the chest with her blade, and in this way the Thief died Justly. 

The myths diverge from this point. As is known, there are tales that tell a different story, one in which the Thief lives, and this one is considered the 'True' story. However, the dead Thief is also spoken of- she continued to wander the places of the dreaming dead, and found herself allied with the Thief of Life and the Sylph of Light. Together, they aimed to kill the Lord of Time- but the Sylph betrayed her allies and took power for herself.

Discouraged, the Thieves gave up on their endeavors to aid the living. Together they walked the paths where no dreaming dead would stray, and watched the sky as it fractured and as the Lord of Time did his destructive work. And together they were happy.

But this happiness was not to last. The Thief of Light who was spared by the actions of others sought them out and stole the Thief of Life from herself, berating and belittling her counterpart in an act of both self hatred and self destruction. The two Thieves- one living, one dead- went to amass an army and a treasure, and to end the Lord's reign of terror, leaving behind a weeping Thief of Light, who had lost everything she had loved.

In love, the Thief of Light was exceptionally unlucky. She fell deeply in love with the Heir of Breath, who to her represented a free path away from her burdens and guilts. She attempted to speak to him, to grow close to him, but she lied in doing so, and when the Heir discovered her lies, he was shocked and horrified that the woman he had grown to care for was a murderer. However, he too had loved her, and together they had guided one another to a new life, and so they reconciled. 

The Thief of Light is the patron goddess of thieves, liars, the prodigiously lucky AND unlucky, gamblers, pirates, abused daughters, survivors, roleplayers, those who are missing a limb, and those who are controversial. Where her reputation as the patron of abused daughters comes from is largely unknown, but it is said that the Thief of Light hears and understands all pleas of abused daughters, no matter if they are angry or teary or confused. 

Though she is considered controversial, the Thief is necessary for the Earth. She oversees every roll of the dice, every flipped coin, and each one of them is her doing. Without the Thief, there would be no bright sharp happiness as comes from a lucky gamble or the crushing disappointment that comes with an unforseen bout of unluckiness. All things unexpected are born from her, and in this way she makes life worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote's from shitty horoscopes by amrit brar. i had LOTS of quote contenders for this
> 
> "still afraid of the dark, i am / still afraid of the space after lightning, / and people leaving so loud that / i'll miss the thunder, every time" valentina thompson  
> "you are every mother's cautionary tale" amrit brar  
> "anathema: me without you." amrit brar  
> "it pays to kill with kindness when you're your own worst enemy" amrit brar  
> "grief and growth live hand in hand"  
> "out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing, there is a field. i will meet you there." rumi


	8. the page of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Page of Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're done with the trolls now! we're moving in on the kids (and callie) now. thanks to all of you who've left comments/kudos, im so grateful!

 

>    _Hope is the only thing stronger than fear._

The God who has dominion over Hope is best known as the Page of Hope. His other titles are the Hopebringer, the Winged One, the God of Belief, the Wildboy, the Son of Adventure, the Boy Eternal, and the Grandson. 

The Page of Hope is not represented by an astrological sign, unlike the Maid of Time, Mage of Doom, Knight of Blood, Sylph of Space, Seer of Mind, and Thief of Light. Instead, he bears the sign in Figure One. He is also known by the Hopecrest (see Figure Two), which he shares with no other God. The significance of the Hopecrest, with its golden golders and white wings, is best summed up by Emily Dickinson's quote "hope is the thing with feathers"; its wings are indicative of the power and the buoyance hope can bring. The Page's sacred color is a dark green, specifically the hex code #1f9400.

>   

(Figures One and Two, respectively.)

Other symbols of the Page are a pair of revolvers or handguns, wings, pumpkins (shared with the Rogue of Void), taxidermy, volcanos, antiquated words or sayings, bones and skeletons, vines and greenery, bubbles, bad movies, action blockbusters, wilderness, cryptids, and comic books. 

The Page frequently appears and is portrayed as a young boy, between the ages of nine to seventeen. He typically has dark hair and wears a pair of glasses, which are black with square rims. He is typically shown to be stocky and broad-shouldered, with a pair of wings sprouting from his shoulders. Said wings are typically a shade of gold or white, depending on the artist. He wears a yellow cape with a golden hood, and a short-sleeved shirt with the Hope symbol with a red belt. He also wears a pair of what is commonly referred to as 'underoos', with a pair of flat golden shoes and socks. This outfit was used as inspiration during the Golden Age of comics, most notably being used as a basis for the costume used for the DC sidekick Robin, though it did undergo some alterations (the hood, for example, was scrapped, and the color scheme was changed.) The Page uses a pair of pistols for weaponry, typically flintlocks or a more modern pair of pistols which later inspired the design of the M9 Berettas. His flintlocks are bright-colored, with pastel blue, pink, and yellow stripes along the barrel, and a rainbow-shaped hammer, while the pistols are a bright golden color.

The Page is one of the True Eight, along with the Prince of Heart, Rogue of Void, Maid of Life, Witch of Space, Knight of Time, Seer of Light, and Heir of Breath. In the myths, he is quite powerful, though often oblivious and unaware of dangers or subleties. He is close to the Prince of Heart, Rogue of Void, Heir of Breath, Witch of Space, and Maid of Life. 

In the myths, the Page was one of the Lord of Time's fiercest opponents, and the first person who managed to defeat him. The Lord of Time was shocked by the sheer scope of the Page's power, and out of respect took his name. What the Lord of Time named himself has been lost to time, but such an act in itself speaks volumes as to the sheer power of the Page, considering the Lord of Time's self-centered attitude. Indeed, the Page was powerful enough that it was said he could bring to life others through sheer belief. At the end of the Journey, the Page participated in the final battle against the Lord of Time, allowing the Gods to secure a decisive and final victory over the Lord of Time. 

The Page's relationships with others were often ill-fated. He was romantically entangled with the Prince of Heart (a controversial and shocking fact that was suppressed for a time) and this romantic relationship was turbulent. The Page and the Prince both were dear to one another, but the Prince was often overbearing and the Page often oblivious, turning the relationship unhealthy. Later, they ended their relationship on somewhat rocky terms, though it is agreed upon that the two remained friends. The Page's relationship with the Prince has been referenced throughout history. Most well known is Achilles's proclamation that he and his lover Patroclus were the Prince and the Page reincarnated. 

The Maid of Life, another dear friend of the Page, had a rocky relationship with him as well. The Maid harbored a secret love for the Page, but was not brave enough to confess her feelings. As a result, the Page began a courtship with the Prince. During this time he was often neglectful of her own troubles, and at last she burst into a rage at his inabillity to be considerate of her. Later, the Maid was placed under a curse which bent her to the will of the Condesce, and she imprisoned the Page and tormented him with threats.

It was later deduced that the Maid of Life and the Page of Hope are at the very least cousins, if not siblings. This discovery was made after an archaeological dig unearthed texts revealing that the Heir of Breath and the Witch of Space were blood brother and sister. Coupled with the fact that the Page is the grandson and grandfather of the Witch of Space, and the Maid of Life is the granddaughter and grandmother of the Heir of Breath, it was concluded that the Page and the Maid are second cousins and/or brother and sister. However, it is presumed that neither the Maid nor the Page were aware of this genetic relationship at the time. 

In some myths, the Page is referred to as the grandson of the Witch of Space, and in some as her grandfather. It is agreed upon that the Page and Witch are related in some strange way, and that both grew up with some form of the other as a grandparent. However, both the Witch and the Page lost their guardian in a tragic accident, and spent much of their lives alone. As a result, both are dear to one another, and the Page and Witch were glad to be reunited with one another, even if they were not being reunited with the one who had raised them. 

The Heir and the Page are related in a strange way, considering they are at once the other's second nephew and great uncle. However, they became friends once introduced, as the Heir comforted the Page regarding his feelings of inadequacy and encouraged him to have confidence in himself. 

The Page is the patron of adventurers, explorers, movie directors and producers, young children, oblivious individuals, and those who have suffered from or have been threatened with sexual abuse or assault. As an adventurer and explorer himself, the Page blesses all who follow his path, and was noted to enjoy what we now realize are movies, regardless of their artistic caliber. He also protects small children, who are often those most full of hope and naivété, as the Page himself values those qualities.

His patronage of sexual assault or abuse survivors is based off a selection of myths which show that the Page was himself preyed upon and threatened with sexual assault by others- most notably his own friend, the Maid of Life. While the Maid was under the curse of the Condesce and the Page was imprisoned, she approached the Page in the jails of the purple moon called Derse, and informed him that as the successor of the Condesce, she was to inherit the Condesce's vast empire- one she did not intend to rule alone. She would take him as consort, and he would be to give her many children regardless of his own desires, essentially reduced to her concubine. Though the Maid never did enact these threats- indeed, once she had been released from the curse, she apologized for her words and assured him that she would never have said or done them of her own free will- her words left an impact on the Page regardless. As a result, he understands and comforts those who are victims of or are threatened with sexual assault. 

The Page's duty is to watch over us and to inspire hope in our hearts. As the Thief of Light gives and takes luck, the Page allows us to believe in our own strength and abilities even at the most dire and unfortunate of times; to persevere in adversity, our hearts full of Hope. In this way he encourages us to keep living and to be strong even in the darkest of moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote is from The Hunger Games.


	9. the prince of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE CALCULUS HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS (ALL OF SCHOOL ACTUALLY BUT CALC ESPECIALLY)

 

>   _If we want the rewards of being loved we must submit to the mortifying ordeal of being known._

The God who has dominion over Heart is the Prince of Heart, also known as the Breaking Boy, the Lonely One, He Who Splinters, the Prince of Self-Separation, the Self-Killer, and the Decapitated God. 

Like the Page of Hope, the Prince of Heart is not represented by an astrological sign. Instead, he is known by the sign seen in Figure One. He is also known by the Heartcrest (see Figure Two), which he alone bears. The Heartcrest shows a dark red-purple background with a pink heart in the center. One side of the heart is solid, representing the side we show to the outside world, and the other is hollowed out, representing our inner self. The Prince's sacred color is orange, specifically the hex code #f2a400.

 

>   
> 
> (Figures One & Two.) 

Other symbols of the Prince are decapitated heads, baseball caps, robots (typically of the android variety), horses, katanas, seagulls, slit throats, an open chest cavity full of robotic gears, black triangular shades, rap lyrics, skateboards, messy tattoos, doubles or clones, and puppets. 

The Prince is portrayed as a tall, slim young man, typically in his late teens. He is Caucasian with blonde hair and orange eyes, which are most often hidden behind a pair of triangular shades. He wears a short-sleeved, dark red-purple shirt with his symbol on the chest, and a slightly darker hooded cape that comes to the waist. The hood of the cape has a tiara atop it, which is speculated to be sewn on to the hood itself, as the Prince is never portrayed wearing the tiara when his hood is down, nor ever portrayed without the tiara when the hood is up. He also wears a pair of dark purple pantaloons that are hemmed just above the knee, and flat green shoes. On his hands are a pair of fingerless purple gloves which reach just above the elbow. He is shown holding a long katana with a black handle, which is his weapon of choice.

Like the Page, the Prince is one of the True Eight. He is quite powerful, possessing the ability to destroy one's sense of self and soul, but his flaw is that his actions often backfire, and he doubts himself and his own intentions frequently. He is close with the Rogue of Void, the Page of Hope, the Knight of Time, and the Maid of Life.

As one of the Alpha Gods, he grew up in a timeline caused by a 'Scratch', a strange tool used by the Gods in order to save themselves from the possibility of failure. These Gods were the children-parents of their Beta counterparts. In this timeline, the Prince and the Rogue were thrown far in the future, in a desolate, solitary world ruled by the Condesce, four hundred years ahead of the Page of Hope and the Maid of Life. Thus both the Prince and the Rogue lacked parents or company save their own selves, guided only by the relics left behind by their dead guardians from a world centuries dead. 

In the myths, the Prince's greatest enemy is often himself- quite literally. When he was young, the Prince created a copy of himself, an autonomous being which existed only in text. We now understand this copy to be a highly advanced artificial intelligence, based off his own brain scan. This younger version of the Prince is known as the Little Prince or the Prince's brother-self.

Though the Prince had good intentions in the creation of his brother-self, he found that his actions had unforseen consequences. The Little Prince was trapped without a body or any sense of identity, and all who had once been his friends now regarded him as a false doppelganger. He began to resent the Prince for his creation, and the vengeful young intelligence wreaked havoc on the Prince's life, meddling in his relationships with the Page and needling him at stressful times.

Such actions drove the Prince to the decision to end his brother-self, despite his moral and ethical objections to such an act. Only due to the intervention of the Bard of Rage (or the Thief of Light, as referenced after the first and most disastrous of the 'final battles') did the Little Prince survive, even if it was in a strange form- reincarnated, alongside the Heir of Void, as the Red Heir. Regardless, the Little Prince's influence was long-reaching. His meddling in the relationship between the Prince of Heart and the Page of Hope was detrimental to the relationship and is suggested by some historians to have been its downfall. 

During the myths, the Prince accomplished many things. He incited a rebellion among the carapace people of Derse, killed an agent of the Condesce, built the Page a robot to aid him in training, and saved the Rogue of Void, the Maid of Life, and the Page of Hope from the Red Miles, a devastating attack made by the Draconian Dignitary (a somewhat minor villain in the myths). But he was doomed to self doubt and self hatred. He was the only one able to resist the bewitched confections of the cherubs, which drove his friends insane with manufactured glee. 

His greatest failure occurred in the first and most disastrous of the final battles. Separated from his friends, the Prince learned of the catastrophe and rushed to the scene, only to find the aftermath of a bloody massacre. Aggrieved and full of self-hatred, the Prince believed he had failed his friends and 'succumbed to nothingness'. The idea of what 'succumbing to nothingness' meant has been wildly debated. Some believe it is a mistranslation, others believe it is a metaphor, saying that he died of heartbreak and grief. 

A play has been written about the Prince's fade into the void, entitled 'Theatre of Self' (note: Self is occasionally translated as other words such as 'Heart', 'Death', and 'Doubt'). In the play, four versions of the Prince confront each other, trapped in a strange watery room full of chairs and stairs. Those present are the Little Prince, the Ghost Prince (a version of the Prince created through the Page's sheer belief, intended to comfort him), the Prince's 'true self', and a strange interloper. The four argue for a time over their condition until the interloper mysteriously kills the Ghost Prince and the Little Prince, but the True Prince takes him by surprise and lands a fatal blow. The interloper reveals he was no Prince at all, but a facet of the Lord of Time, and then dies- leaving the True Prince alone, to fade away. Whether this supplementary text is accurate is unknown. 

The Prince's most stable relationship was with the Rogue of Void. Both grew up in solitude, and were imprisoned in a time beyond the time of their friends and partners, the Maid of Life and Page of Hope. Both had lost their parents, but both were comforted by the fact that they had each other. The Rogue and the Prince relied deeply on one another and looked up to each other. The Prince was proud of the Rogue, and believed she was the most emotionally stable of their group of four, with the most courage and determination, the only one willing to face her problems head-on.

Their relationship did have some issues. Most notably, the Rogue is rumored to have possessed romantic feelings for the Prince at one point in time. Considering that the Prince is well-known as being only interested in other men, this often threw a wrench in their relationship. The archaelogical discovery of the texts that shed light upon the familial connection between the Maid of Life and the Page of Hope also revealed that the Rogue of Void and the Prince of Heart were brother and sister, though it is accepted that neither of them were aware of such a connection.

Additionally, the Maid of Life and the Prince were dear friends. Though both possessed feelings for the Page of Hope, they eventually overcame the rift that their feelings had created between them and remained closer for it, believing that their friendship was more important than romantic feelings. 

The romantic relationship between the Page and the Prince, however, was often turbulent. The Prince is often depicted as being clingy and overly-attached to the Page, while the Page is depicted as being distracted and emotionally detached. Though their relationship was at times happy and fulfilling, the stressful nature of their journey eventually doomed their relationship. It took time for both to become friends again, but both did care deeply for one another and had strong feelings for their lover.

By far the strangest relationship of the Prince was the one he shared with the Knight of Time. The Knight of Time and the Prince of Heart shared different origins, but growing up, they had the other for a brother, typically one who acted as a father figure. The Prince, growing up in the future, was guided through resources left by the Knight of Time's alternate self, and looked up to his brother deeply. However, the Knight of Time's own childhood was one of blood and hurt, brought to him by the alternate self of the Prince of Heart. Thus, their reunion was taut with tension, but the Knight took the Prince and spoke of his own hardships, saying that the Prince's alternate self was responsible for his actions, not the Prince himself, and forgave him. Thus they built a more traditional brother's relationship.

The Prince is the patron of those who build technology, specifically computer programmers and those dedicated to solving the problem of artificial intelligence. He is also the patron of gay men or men who are attracted to other men, those who are suicidal, those with identity issues, swordsmen, and those in relationships. The Prince is noted to have explicitly rejected the romantic advances of women, and is also prone to suicidal behaviors and plans. His multiple 'facets', or selves, lend him to be understanding towards those who have issues with their identity. The Borderline Personality Disorder community, as well as the Dissociative Identity Disorder community, take the Prince as an ally to their cause, some saying he may have suffered from those disorders himself. He gives succor to those who are training in the way of the blade, and lends his aid to those who are concerned about their relationship, for he wishes that no one suffer the heartbreak of a failed love, the way he did.

As the God of the self, the Prince of Heart is the one who allows us to question and affirm our selves. When we need to take changes in our actions and behaviors, the Prince is the one who looks upon us, who encourages us to examine our own Hearts and the way we harm others, who allows us to make a change. For it is we who are our own salvation and destruction, but without the Prince to encourage us, we would never realize it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote is from the article 'i know what you think of me' in the nytimes by tim kreider. (give it a read, it's pretty good.)


	10. the rogue of void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue of Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..... how bout that epilogue, huh
> 
> (the epilogue itself is upsetting to me and i'd prefer to pretend it never happened to be quite honest so in this verse we are pretending it never happened)

>   _Throw roses into the abyss and say here is my thanks to the monster who did not succeed in swallowing me alive._

The Goddess who has dominion over Void is known as the Rogue of Void, as well as by the names She-Who-Shouts-Into-The-Dark, the Avenger of Planets, the Pumpkin-Bringer, the Resister of Temptation, She-Who-Fills-The-Empty-Places, the Lady Between the Stars, and the Reviver. 

Like the Page and the Prince, the Rogue of Void has no astrological sign, rather a different symbol- the face of a many-eyed pink feline (Fig. 1). She is also known by the Voidcrest, which belongs to her and her alone (Fig. 2). The Voidcrest shows a dark blue background which represents the emptiness of nothingness, with a darker blue spiral pattern in the middle, which represents that which is brought from the lack of anything else. The Rogue's sacred color is pink, specifically the hex code #ff6ff2.

>   
> 
> (Fig. 1, left, and Fig 2, right.)

Other symbols of the Rogue of Void are green cubes, pumpkins, black cats (typically of the mutated kind, with several sets of eyes upon their faces), wizards, sniper rifles, alcohol (usually wine and/or martinis), domino masks, mares, the matriorb, striped scarves, fireflies, golden rings, and empty spaces. 

The Rogue is portrayed as a short, slim young woman in her late teens or early twenties. She is white, with blonde hair and bright pink eyes, and typically has a red sniper rifle in her hands, which is her weapon of choice. She wears a dark blue hood laced together with pale blue thread, and a long tunic, emblazoned with the Voidcrest, which extends midway down her thighs. She wears dark blue leggings and tall black boots, as well as fingerless navy blue gloves which extend to her elbow. 

The Rogue of Void is one of the True Eight and as such is very powerful, having the ability to create objects out of nothing. She often has a leadership role in the myths, due to the fact that she often had to mediate between the bickering and the disputes of her friends, and thus is adept at drawing them together to face a common threat.

Like the Prince of Heart, the Rogue of Void is an Alpha God and grew up in the future in the Scratched timeline. Also like the Prince, the Rogue grew up in relative isolation, with only carapacians for physical company and companionship, though she was able to communicate with her friends through technology. As a result, she was quite lonely throughout her early life. This isolation led her to drink in hopes of being able to connect with her long dead mother, the Scratched version of the Seer of Light. This drinking habit eventually progressed to severe alcoholism, which took the Rogue a significant amount of courage and willpower to overcome.

The Rogue was dear friends with the Page of Hope and Maid of Life, though she was closer to the Maid than the Page. She was the sister of the Prince of Heart, but was unaware of this familial connection for much of her journey. Her most important familial connection was to the Seer of Light, and when they met, she was delighted to hear the Seer call her 'mother'. She had not been aware of the fact that she had a familial connection to the Knight of Time as well- being his mother as well, and possibly his daughter also- but also deigned to be called 'Mother' by him as well.

The Rogue of Void was notably close to the Heir of Breath, and it is suggested that she had romantic feelings for him, though he was romantically entangled with the Thief of Light and therefore did not return her feelings. Another god that the Rogue was close to was the Muse of Space. The Muse was closest to the Rogue of all the Alpha Gods, close enough to share her Name with the Rogue, an act of extreme intimacy for cherubs. Later, the Rogue used a precious artifact, the Ring of Life, to bring the Muse back to the living. 

The Rogue was also instrumental in the creation of the matriorb and thus the troll race as a whole. She did this through the use of the theft of void, & also relied upon the powers of the Muse of Space, which helped her to create a largely unfamiliar object.

The Rogue of Void is the patron of carapacians, recovering addicts, spies, hackers, magicians, and snipers. She gives succor to those who need concealment and cover, as well as those who need support and aid during difficult times in their lives. She is the goddess of giving and of emptiness, and without her, we would not appreciate what we possess.


	11. the maid of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maid of Life.

> _We humans seem disastrously in love with this thing (whatever it is) that glitters on the Earth- we call it life._

 The Goddess who has dominion over Life is called by the name of the Maid of Life, but she is known also by the names of Resurrector, the Crocker Heiress, She Who Rebirths, the Baker, the Red Queen, Lady-Of-The-Blue-Light, the Hierophant, She Who Opens Graves, the Condescension's Pet, and the Detective. 

Like her counterparts, the Maid of Life has no astrological symbol. Rather she wears a sign of a blue worm, which is supposed to be a symbol of the way even the smallest being's life can have an impact but instead is widely mocked by others (Fig 1). She also is known by the Lifecrest, which belongs to her alone. It is three reaching blades of grass on a pale brown background, representative of Life's instinctive struggle to flourish in the most dire of circumstances (Fig 2). The color of the Maid of Life is a pale blue, with the hex code #00d5f2.

> (Figs 1 & 2). 

The Maid of Life's other symbols include tridents, cakes and frosting (as well as baking ingredients in general, such as flour or sugar), blue lightning, kitchen utensils, mustaches, pipes, magnifying glasses, and tiaras. 

The Maid is portrayed as a relatively short, curvy woman in her early thirties. She is Caucasian and has curly dark brown hair which reaches her shoulders, as well as bright blue eyes, and typically wears the robes of her godhood. Her outfit consists of a long brown-gray tunic emblazoned with the Lifecrest and a pair of short pants which reach slightly under her knees. She wears a brown hood over her hair and white bandages are on her wrists and calves, which it is theorized are for healing. She also wears flat green shoes.

The Maid is also shown wearing a near-identical outfit that has been 'corrupted' by the Condesce, and is a bright red with white accents instead of brown with green accents. For her strife specibus, she wields a large crimson fork which is nearly as big as her. At the end of the fork is a blue & white orb that represents her connection to life. 

The Maid of Life is one of the True Eight and possesses immense power. Her control over the dominion of Life allows her to heal wounds and to bring back the dead. She is often shown as being a protector and healer, who stays back from the fight. She is open hearted and gentle, but harbors feelings of jealousy and uselessness in her heart.

As an Alpha God, the Maid is particularly close with the Rogue of Void, Page of Hope, and Prince of Heart. She grew up in the present of the Scratched time, and was raised by her father, the Dad Protector. She was the heiress to the Condesce, as her grandfather was adopted by the trollqueen, though she was unaware of who her great-grandmother truly was. She doubted the efforts of her friend the Rogue to inform her of the truth of her circumstances, which led her into danger at times and which hurt their friendship.

The Maid was close with the Rogue of Void and Page of Hope, though she later became great friends with the Prince of Heart. Originally she felt threatened by him, as both loved the Page and wished for his affections. The Maid, however, was unable to confess her feelings to the Page, and suffered in silence before at last exploding and admonishing the Page for how inconsiderate he was towards her. The Rogue of Void was close as well to the Maid, and loved her dearly, and the two of them bonded over their doomed love for others which were never returned. She was also close with the Muse of Space, though not as dear to her as the Rogue of Void was. She and the Muse oft spoke together kindly and enjoyed a friendly rapport.

After she confessed her feelings to the Page in a fit of anguish, the Maid was further tortured by circumstance when the young Lord of Time, brother to the Muse, began to taunt her with tales of her captured father. Desolate and depressed, the Maid decided to follow the wishes of her friend the Muse and create a Juju, and made the Lord of Time's Juju for good measure. Combined, she created a strange enchanted confection that she was compelled to lick, and thus was transformed into the Trickster Maiden. 

The Trickster Maiden is a distorted version of the Maid; one would liken her state as to being 'high' or drunk, having lost all inhibitions and transformed into a sugary happy version of herself. As the Trickster Maiden, the Maid journeyed to the location of the Page of Hope and forced him to partake in the drug, transforming him into the Trickster Page. Together, they tracked down the Rogue of Void and trapped her, forcing her to take part as well. In the process of becoming the Trickster Rogue, the Rogue succumbed to her addiction to alcohol after weeks of sobriety, something both the Maiden and Rogue would feel guilty over for years to come.

Together, the Trickster Maiden, Page, and Rogue found the Prince of Heart, who fought back but eventually took part. However, the Prince was largely unaffected by the drug, and watched in despair as his drug-addled friends went wild with glee and insanity.

When the Juju's effects wore off, all suffered from the godly version of a hangover, and quite ashamed of their actions. The Rogue was ashamed of her lapse into addiction again, the Prince ashamed of his actions regarding the Page, the Page ashamed of his mistreatment of the Maid, and the Maid ashamed that she had been so infatuated with the Page and that it had caused such problems. Together, the Maid and Prince bonded over their mutual crush on another and swore to be friends despite it, before all four ascended to godhood through death, for only through sacrifice can one be resurrected. From the bodies of their mortal selves they rose and were Immortal.

The four were faced with the Condescension as well as the Lord Jackal, and feared certain death, but were saved by the arrival of the Witch of Space, who they had not yet met. The Witch dismissed the Lord into deep space, and began to speak with the Page, unaware of the power of the Condesce. The Condesce used her power to enslave the mind of the Witch, using the Witch's powers to summon a mind-control device she had made for the Maid and to place it upon the Maid's head, enslaving the Maid as well.

Thus the Maid was under the Condesce's control, enslaved and bitter and destroyed. As the Maiden of the Condesce, she captured the Page and the Rogue and attempted to force them into servitude, where the Rogue would create a Matriorb for the Condesce and the Page would become the Maiden's servant-husband. Only through the intervention of the Thief of Light was this stupor lifted from the Maid's mind, and she was aggrieved by her actions under such control.

When the Final Battle came, the Maid fought the Condesce, and helped the Rogue land the killing blow. Thus she was released from the duties that the Condesce had prepared for her, and was able to create her own new life where she was loved and could forge her own destiny.

The Maid is the patron of bakers, nurses, CEOs, those in the background or who are overlooked, detectives, heiresses, and those who find the courage to challenge the ideals they have always known. She is the breath of life inside our chests, the pulse of our wrists, and every creature on Earth owes thanks to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote is by anne carson!


	12. the muse of space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Muse of Space

> _We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars._

The Second Goddess of Space is known as the Muse of Space, but others choose to give her a different title. She is called Watcher, Woman of the Empty Spiral, She Who Was Risen From The Dead Lands, the Firefly, the Cherub, the Golden Twin, Artist of Worlds, and the Lonely One. She is the only Goddess whose true name is known, and she is called Calliope. This name is not often used, however, as it was uncovered in a more recent archaeological dig in South America in 1967. The discovery was not widely publicized until nearly two decades after its original uncovering, and is thus not as widely-used as the title of the "Muse of Space".  

The Muse of Space has no astrological symbol. Instead she takes the symbol of the caduceus, which represents her staff and the control she possesses over her powers, which are innately used to help others (Figure 1). She also bears the Spacecrest, like the Sylph and Witch of Space (Figure 2). Her sacred color is a pale grey, shown as the color #929292.

> _(Figures One and Two)._

As a sister goddess, the Muse of Space also has a number of other symbols. She is represented by green spirals, circles, and snakes, a tablet and pen, candy corn, lollipops, raw meat, chains around the leg or ankle, a golden ring, a white pistol (typically portrayed as one of the Magnum style), white wings, a white wand, bowties, twins, white eyes, masks, and by the letter U. 

The Muse is known as being neither troll nor human nor carapace nor consort, instead of a fifth race called the cherub. Cherubs are a largely mysterious race, but it is said that they have dark green skin and smooth heads, with a pronounced, bonelike face and blotted cheeks, as well as sharp teeth and clawed appendages. Only two cherubs are known of in the myths- the Muse of Space and Lord of Time, twins who are set against one another. 

What we do know of cherubs is largely gathered from clues left from the myth of the Admission of Name, where the Muse makes reference to the culture of the cherubs. From reliable translations we can ascern that cherubs are larger than trolls, humans, carapacians or consorts. They have some similarities with the species of trolls in that they are not confined to 'red' romance, or matespritship; unlike trolls, they only have one form of romance, 'black' romance or kismesissitude. If cherubs choose to have children, they will have twins, who are innately set against one another, with two different purposes, goals, or values. Only one will survive to adulthood. 

Given this information, the Muse is depicted as a large, snakelike green woman with a shaven head and clawed fingers, who typically wields a white gun (of the Magnum brand) or a white wand. On each cheek she bears a green spiral on her skin.

She wears a black dress emblazoned with the Spacecrest and dark gray leggings, as well as a pair of red slippers. The Muse also wears a black shawl tied together with a bright red ribbon and a black hood. When not in her god-tier robes, the Muse wears a dark green suit with a red bowtie and pale gray shoes, with her caduceus symbol on the lapel. On her ankle is a dark gray lock which is attached to a chain. On other occasions, she comes in disguise as a troll, typically a limeblood, with a shock of long white hair and grey skin as befits a troll. She wears a headpiece of two wavy horns, though one can pluck them off her head with ease. 

The Muse of Space is close to the Rogue of Void, who was one of her sole friends throughout life. The Muse was imprisoned alone with her brother, and lacked for friendly company. She found solace in the words of the Rogue of Void, who encouraged her throughout life and comforted her in times of insecurity and self-doubt. The Muse trusted the Rogue enough to give her the secret of her Name, fearing that she would never wake again, killed by her brother. The Rogue reciprocated with this friendship, saying that she would call the Muse's Name until the Muse responded and was with her once again. 

The Muse was also close to the Prince of Heart, Maid of Life, and Page of Hope, aiding them throughout their journey by educating them on the challenges that they would face and sharing a friendship with the three of them, though she was always closest to the Rogue of Void. 

However, the Muse was doomed from the start. Killed by her brother, the Muse of Space was condemned to wander the land of the dreaming dead for eternity. She aided the Witch of Space and the Maid of Life when the two fell asleep, having been captured by the Condesce, but never dreamed she would be able to return to the living. But her dear friend the Rogue of Void refused to give up on her, and ventured into the dead dreamlands with a powerful artifact that could resurrect any who wore it, the Ring of Life, and made a gift of it to the Muse. 

The Muse has dominion, along with the Sylph and Witch of Space, over space- that is, over conception, birth, and genesis, being the aspect of creation. Her specific dominion of Space is the idea of inspiration- while the Sylph is concerned with caring for creation and the Witch is concerned with creation itself, the Muse is concerned with inspiration for the ideas that end up being part of creation. The Muse gives us ideas and concepts, and it is from her influence that artists now have "muses", inspired by the great Muse herself.

The Muse presides over the domain of ideas, inspiration, artistic talent and skill, self-image, hiding places and people, and she is the patron of artists (typically those who use the mediums of digital art or traditional painting or sketching), those who are abused by a sibling, and those with self-image issues. The Muse is the one who brings us ideas and inspiration, and without her our lives would never change or be made better, as we would be unable to improve ourselves. In this way she is vital to our world, and she is thus a great goddess to us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote is by oscar wilde!


	13. the witch of space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch of Space.

> _and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing it's you my dear_

The Third Goddess with dominion over Space is known as the Witch of Space, though she carries many names; She-Who-Carries-Planets-In-Her-Hands, Wildchild, the Charioteer, the Frogbearer, the Green Adventuress, She-Who-Thaws-Solid-Flesh-And-Resolves-It-Into-Dew, and many others. She is one of the True Eight and a member of the Sacred Four, the four most vital deities we have.

She bears no astrological symbol, and unlike other deities she has three great symbols- the Atom (Fig. 1), the Spirograph (Fig. 2), and the Beckoner (Fig. 3). The Atom is representative of her control over the very essence of our world, the Spirograph shows her connection to the complexity of creation, and the Beckoner is a representation of her connection to one of the Jack-Men. As a goddess of Space, she holds the Spacecrest (Fig. 4), like her sisters the Sylph and Muse. Her sacred color is a neon green, the hex code #4ac925.

> (From left to right: figures 1, 2, 3, and 4.) 

The Witch of Space has many other symbols. She is represented by frogs and toads, dogs or wolves, specimens of taxidermy, hunting rifles, chariots, snow, guitars (specifically bass guitars), the flute, flowers, pumpkins, the nuclear radiation symbol, sparkly red slippers, plush toys, typically of an aquatic variety, and gardens. 

The Witch is a tall Caucasian woman with long brown hair and a pair of furry dog ears which protrude from her hair. She is shown to be anywhere from the age fourteen to nineteen, with bright green eyes. When armed, the Witch typically fights with a rifle or shotgun, which is shown either as a Saiga-12k shotgun or Korobov TKB-022PM assault rifle. However, she does not typically fight with a gun, choosing instead to use her powers or her bare hands if necessary. 

She wears a long-sleeved black dress emblazoned with the spacecrest, as well as a long dark grey cape with a hood and black-and-pale-grey horizontally-striped leggings and bright red slippers which are typically jeweled and sparkle under the light. She is rarely seen outside of this outfit.

As one of the Sacred Four, the Witch is supremely powerful, and it is often argued that she or the Knight of Time are the most powerful of the Gods. She has the ability to manipulate space to her will- able to manipulate the size, shape, or state of any thing she so chooses, and able to teleport as well. Thus she is the Creator, who shaped this world to her will, and is of incredible power. 

The Witch of Space is the only member of the Sacred Four who grew up alone, with only her dog as a guardian. In some tales, she has a grandfather, but often times he is killed early on. As a result, the Witch is incredibly competent at whatever she sets her mind to, but is often lonely, and thus her friends mean a great deal to her. She is close to the Heir of Breath, the Knight of Time, the Knight of Blood, the Seer of Light, and the Maid of Life. 

The Heir of Breath is the brother of the Witch, and each are dear to one another. Though they were not aware of their familial connection until later in life, they were dear friends and aided one another through many obstacles. The Heir and the Witch spent some time with one another on their journey to the Final Battle, but according to the myths following the 'retcon', the Heir died mysteriously partway through the journey, though he was resurrected elsewhere, and the Witch was broken-hearted, forced to spend the rest of the journey in utter solitude. 

Dearest to the Witch is the Knight of Blood. Though their relationship was antagonistic at the start, the Knight's genuine repentance and the time he spent aiding her in her journey softened her heart to him, and she admitted that she found him very dear. When the Final Battle was won, she flew to him and kissed him on the mouth, beaming with joy, and they were forever after partners in romance, and no other would love her the way he did.

This is not to say the Witch had no other suitors, for she did. Though the bond she shared with the Knight of Time was of friendship first and foremost, he too developed romantic feelings for her, and endeavored to protect her from danger. He aided her in the breeding of the Great Frog, and she thought of him fondly. Had things been different, perhaps the two would have become lovers, but the Knight of Time fell for the Seer of Mind, and the Witch for the Knight of Blood. Still, they remained friends throughout it all.

We know little of the relationship between the Witch and the Seer of Light, but we know that each considered the other a dear friend. Both were intelligent and well-spoken young women, and both were often alone as children. It is likely that they bonded over this. Circumstances separated them from one another throughout their quests, and though they reunited once the Final Battle was won, what was said between the two is lost to time.

A relationship formed between the Witch of Space and the Maid of Life as well. Both imprisoned by the Condesce and twisted into creatures they did not wish to become, they were a fearsome duo, with the supremely powerful Witch oft reduced to her instincts and the intelligent, crafty Maiden manipulating others to do her will. When both were liberated from their prison, they bonded over the torturous ordeal they had endured together, and were each other's confidants. 

The Witch's dominion is over Space, and specifically over creation and manipulation of that creation, while her sisters preside over care and growth, and inspiration and ideas. She is the one who changes the world and who makes it anew, and in this way she is responsible for us- for what sustains us, for what nurtures us, for our very selves.

The Witch has dominion over gardens and greenery, over all manner of planets, animals, and growing things. She has control over the wild places and its tamers, and is the patron of narcoleptics, florists, gardeners, abandoned children, veterinarians, and those with pets. She is the one who creates, and without her we would have nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quote is by e.e. cummings!


End file.
